charmedfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Final Choices Part 1
“Be careful,” - Leo Plot “Jack,” whispers Prue, her eyes a shocking golden. She shoots up and releases a powerful kinetic pulse from her body sending Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Chris flying backwards. Prue jumps off the slab and stares at Nora, her eyes still golden. Nora positions herself in a stance as Prue approaches; as the tranced witch waves her hand at Nora; the white haired woman opened her mouth. An extremely high pitched scream was sent from the Banshee’s mouth, sending Prue backwards and smashing the attic windows. Prue looked up, eyes still golden, and quickly projects out of the room. -'Opening Credits'- “What was that? What happened?” asked Leo, pulling his wife and son back off the ground. “Why didn’t it work?” asked Phoebe. “An anchor,” snarled Nora. “Excuse me?” asked Coop, paranoid. “Vitalium Vitalis, albeit extremely powerful can be halted by an anchor,” angrily said Nora. “Jack,” whispered Paige looking at Nora; Nora nodded. “Is that where she has gone?” asked Piper, brushing debris off her pants. “So the spell won’t work whilst Jack is anchoring her?” asked Chris gently, confused. “No,” bluntly said Nora, Piper frowned at the rudeness to her son. “It’s not Chris’ fault” defended Leo. “I don’t think you guys fully grasp the severity of the situation here,” complained Nora, walking over broken pieces of glass. “Piper, try to blow something up,” said Nora, watching the witch, Piper waved her hands at the remaining pane of glass; nothing. “What’s happened to their powers?” asked Leo, frightened. “All the power that was used during the Vitalium Vitalis has been transfered to Prue,” said Nora, impatient with the stupidity. “But then doesn’t that mean our voids are empty?” asked Paige, frightened. “No, you don’t have a void at the moment, Prue has all four them; she has the collective,” confirmed Nora. “Oh...that is bad,” whispered Phoebe. “So what is she doing?” asked Coop, stepping around to hold his wife. “You heard what she said, she’s gone to Jack,” said Nora, still impatient. “What does she want with him?” asked Piper, confused. “She doesn’t want anything with him, she just wants him,” said Nora, walking towards the door of the attic. We see a shot of Jack walking down the corridor of his apartment building; he puts his key in the door and opens it. As he closes the door and turns around he see’s Prue, hovering slightly. “Woah,” he whispered, staring at her. “Why are your eyes gold?” he chuckled, uncomfortably. Prue reached out her hand for Jack, silently. Jack instinctively put his hand in Prue’s; they orb away. -'Commercial Break'- There is a flash of light and Nora and the sisters teleport into Jack’s apartment. “Is she here?” asked Paige as everyone spreads out to look. “I don’t think so,” said Piper, walking over to Nora. We see Phoebe staring at the door; “What is it?” asks Nora, walking behind Phoebe, she stays silent. “The key is still in the door,” she whispers. “What does that mean?” asks Paige, stepping to the side of her side. “It means she took him,” said Phoebe, angrily. “Where?” asked Piper, stressing. “I don’t know,” sighed Phoebe. “This is ridiculous,” flapped Nora, teleporting the sisters back to the attic. “Was she there?” asked Coop, standing back up. “I’m going back to the High Court, I am finding that witch,” said Nora, rudely; teleporting away. “I thought she was nice?” asked Leo, chuckling. “What did you find out?” asked Coop. “Prue’s taken Jack,” said Phoebe. “Where?” asked Coop, persistent. “I don’t know!” yelled Phoebe, Coop took a step back. Sunlight glistens through the cracked glass of the attic windows. “Crap,” sighed Piper. “What?!” shrieked Paige. “I have to meet the realtor in… 35 minutes,” said Piper, exhaustively checking her watch. “Well you can’t,” chuckled Phoebe at the idiocy. “Listen, I need this restaurant and I need to finalise the details; just call me if you find anything out,” said Piper, going to walk out the door. “But you don’t have any powers!” yelled Phoebe after her. “Hopefully I won't need them!” she yelled back, walking down the stairs with Leo. “What do you suggest we do?” asked Coop. “I don’t know I can’t think!” screamed Phoebe rubbing her temples. “If only I had my powers I might be able to sense what the hell is going on!” she added, slumping down into the chair. “Why don’t we ask Wyatt or Chris to help?” suggested Paige. “No, they are both at magic school… besides Chris has done enough today,” said Phoebe, respecting her nephews. “Wait…” wondered Paige. “Kyra!” screamed Paige happily. “What about her?” asked Coop. “She can help! She has your powers Phoebe she can do what you want her to,” said Paige, smiling. “I don’t know how to summon her,” said Phoebe, sighing. “Oh sweetie, you don’t need to summon me,” shimmered in Kyra. Phoebe and Paige smiled. Seconds later, Bellamin orbs in. -'Commercial Break'- “Bellamin!” said Phoebe, confused. “Shh!” he whispered. “Nora is very angry that you didn’t take care of Prue’s anchor,” chuckled Bellamin at his mentors idiocy. “How were we supposed to know what the hell an anchor was?” chuckled Paige, offended. “I don’t know, but what I do know is that we cannot sense Prue AT ALL like she has literally disappeared from earth,” said Bellamin, frightened. Bellamin looked up and orbed away. “Wha- Oh okay,” sighed Phoebe at the early departure. “What does it mean if they can’t sense her?” worried Paige, looking at both Kyra and Coop. “Well if she was to be dead you would know because you would have your powers back,” reassured Coop. “Well that’s something, but what does it mean if they can’t sense her?” asked Phoebe, now looking at Kyra. “I can’t see Jack in any of my visions so wherever Prue is, Jack is definitely with her,” said the demon, pulling her shawl back over her shoulder. Kyra shot a look over to the triquetra engraved in the wall and looked back to the conversation. “Should you guys try a spell or something?” suggested Coop, running out of ideas. “I don’t think that would work, if the High Court can’t reach her I don’t think a spell will be able to,” said Phoebe, vetoing Coops suggestion. “Do you guys hear that?!” bellowed Kyra, annoyed. “Hear what?” asked Paige, an eyebrow raised. “That scratching noise!” she shrieked. “It sounds like something scratching wood,” she sighed, putting her fingers in her ears. Suddenly, Kyra’s chair is yanked out from underneath her and she falls to the floor. The chair flies towards the engraved triquetra and smashes upon impact. “What was that?!” screamed Paige as everyone else stepped up and away from their chairs. Kyra shot up, eyes glazed over and her mouth open wide. “What is going on?” whispered Coop. Kyra’s attention returned. “What created that?” asked Kyra, pointing to the triquetra. “I - I’m not too sure actually. I think it was Prue,” said Phoebe, confused. “No, it WAS Prue,” confirmed Kyra. “I know where she is,” she added. Realisation hit Phoebe like a brick, “The astral plane,” she whispered. “That would make sense. That would be out of reach from Kyra’s visions and the High Courts power and we know Prue has access to that plane,” said Coop, walking towards the engravement. “So what do we do? We can’t get there like she can,” said Paige, rubbing the engravement. “The Power of Three can open the portal,” said Phoebe, looking at Coop. Coop beamed away. “Where has he gone?” asked Paige, watching the spot where Coop once was. “To get Pi-” Phoebe stopped as Coop returned with Piper and Leo orbing behind them. Piper had a pen in her hand; “I literally just signed the final deal to the restaurant! What’s going on?” she asked, throwing her hands down. “Prue’s in the astral plane and we need to open the portal,” explained Phoebe, pulling her two sisters towards the triquetra. “Oh,” said Piper, seemingly oblivious. “Be careful,” called after Leo, “She has all your power”. Each sister put one of their hands on the pinnacle points of the engraving on the wall and patiently waited. A few moments went by when the lines of the engravement began to glow, slowly merging together to create a blue portal. As the sisters lowered their hands down, Nora teleported in with Bellamin. “Ah the astral plane, righteo,” said Nora stepping towards the portal. “No, we will get her,” said Piper, stopping Nora in her tracks. “Excuse me? This is in our hands now. You have no powers,” said Nora, loudly. Bellamin shifted uncomfortably behind his mentor. The ex-elder silently signaled Leo’s attention and waved at the crystals on the side. “We’re not letting you into that portal,” exclaimed Phoebe, standing next to Piper, further blocking Nora. Leo slowly walked towards the crystals as to not draw attention to himself. Nora stepped backed from the sisters and looked up; her eyes a glistening silver, she let a high pitched scream which sent the three sisters backwards towards the portal. Leo, seizing the opportunity quickly grabbed the crystals and threw them at the ground trapping himself and the sisters, but protecting the portal from Nora. The Banshee released another scream but from inside the crystal cage nothing could be heard but Coop could be seen lead on the floor with his hands over his ears. You could see Nora intensifying her screams as her facial expression became more intense and objects in the room began to shake and shatter. “Quickly, in the portal!” yelled Paige. The three sisters and Leo leaped into the portal. -'Commercial Break'- The four flew out of the portal into a smokey land so dark that you could not see an end. “This is the astral plane?” asked Paige, standing up. “It’s so quiet,” whispered Piper, holding onto Leo. “Can you see Prue or Jack?” asked Leo, walking forwards with the sisters. “No I can-” Phoebe was cut of from an explosion that blew up part of mid-air, startling the sisters. Through the smoke emerged a golden eyed Prue, lips curled back over her teeth as if she was growling. “Oh there she is,” whispered Piper, gripping tightly to Leo’s arm. Prue waved her arm and Jack appeared in a series of orbs. “Hey guys… erm - what’s up with Prue?” he asked, chuckling a little bit at the creepy being stood next to him. “She’s taken in all of powers during a ritual we were doing trying to kill her to save our own lives and powers,” explained Paige, nonchalantly. “You were trying to kill her?!” shouted Jack, infuriated. “Oh no she agreed to it, we all did - it sort of has to be done or we all will eventually die,” continued Paige. “What this makes no sense,” whispered Jack, rubbing his temples looking at his girlfriend who was stood silently. “Prue, can you hear me?” asked Piper, stepping towards her sister. Prue sharply looked in her direction, the golden in her eyes getting more intense. “You need to release the hold on Jack,” Piper continued. “He knows now that you are going to die, you don’t need to be anchored to him anymore,” she said, sympathetically. Prue snarled at her sister and waved her hand, sending her flying into a small altar that appeared through the smoke. Leo ran over to her to heal her. “Jack, talk to her!” yelled Phoebe, dodging an attack from Prue. “Prue, is this true?” asked Jack, pulling at his lover. Prue snapped at Jack, gripping him from the neck and slightly levitating. You could see the desperation and despair in Jack’s eyes as the girl he loved turned against him, some spark in Prue also saw these emotions as the snarl was wiped from her face and an expression of confusion appeared. Piper and Leo stood up to watch. A golden tear slowly wept from Prue’s eyes as the intensity of the colour began to fade back to her natural brown. Prue and Jack fell down to the floor and Piper, Phoebe and Paige flashed a beautiful gold as their powers returned. “Thank god,” whispered Paige, holding onto Phoebe. We could see a crying Prue weeping into Jack’s shoulders. “I’m not ready, I’m not ready to die again. I’m not ready to lose you,” she whispered. “It’s going to be okay Prue, it’s going to be okay,” he whispered sympathetically, rubbing his hands through her hair as she cried. The couple stood up and walked towards the sisters and Leo; “Are we going back?” asked Prue, wiping her eyes. “You’re going to take us back,” said Piper, forcing a smile and putting her hand out for Prue’s. All six of them gripped eachothers hands as Prue Astral Projected them back to the attic where you could see Coop sat down in worry and Bellamin and Nora stood waiting, Nora looking full of fury. As they projected in, Nora smiled at the appearance of a sane Prue but looked at uncomfortable at the appearance of Jack. “Are you ready to try again?” asked Nora, forcing a kind tone in her voice “I think so,” so Prue, fiercely. Nora smiled.